Avengers Drabbles
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: Avengers Drabbles. Short, fun one-shots that don't have enough of a purpose for their own publishment. I'm happy to take requests but depending on what they are, they could be their own publication so follow me to be safe. LOL
1. Spider-Man FFH Missing Scene

**A/N: Missing scene from Spider-Man: Far From Home. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As the bus came to a halt, everyone gathered up their bags and followed Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell off of the bus. Peter walked with Ned, keeping his eyes on MJ who was walking at the front, talking to Mr. Dell about something.

"Dude, calm down," Ned said from beside him. "Bachelors in Europe, remember?"

Peter glanced at him. "Yeah, sure," he said dismally.

And so, already in a bit of a depressed mood, Peter made his way through the airport with his fellow students. And so the long process of customs, security, the checking of passports, and baggage claim began.

Finally, they were leaving the gate and approaching the plane. Flash, never one to miss out on a chance to tease Peter, ran to the front of the group and started to shout. "Yo, Penis! _This_ –" he pointed behind him to the plane – "is called an airplane. It's like the buses you're used to, except that it flies _over_ the neighborhoods instead of driving _through_ them."

Peter gritted his teeth. The annoyance with Ned, irritation at the situation with MJ, and overall exasperation with Flash was reaching a boiling point. And Peter said, in a calm yet angry tone, "Yeah, Flash, I know what an airplane is. I just don't like flying much since, well, considering the fact that my parents died in a plan crash leaving me an orphan at five years old." Silence. Everyone around them had shut up at Peter's statement. Peter was breathing heavily, and his grip on the handle of his suitcase was so tight he was sure that he had crushed the plastic.

"Thanks for reminding me about it though," Peter said sarcastically. "I can't believe I forgot."

Mr. Dell and Mr. Harrington, both of whom looked surprised at Peter's outburst as well, continued to move onto the plane, finding seats and putting away their luggage.

Flash continued to look dumbstruck as Peter moved past him and onto the plane. Everyone around them was staring at Peter. He scanned the people's faces, registering looks of shock.

Peter shrugged mentally. _"Well,"_ he thought to himself. _"What a great way to start the trip."_


	2. AU: What If Peter Had Snapped Instead?

**AN: AU Drabble on if Peter had been the one to snap his fingers, not Tony. Heartbreaking but I hope you like it. Requests and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Peter saw Doctor Strange out of the corner of his eye and looked over. Strange appeared have a haunted look in his eye, one that made Peter uneasy. And as their eyes met, Strange raised one quivering finger.

And Peter knew. He remembered what Strange had said to Tony that day on Titan, that day that seemed to have happened only yesterday.

_"__How many did you see?" Quill had asked._

_"__Fourteen million, six hundred, and five."_

_"__How many did we win?"_

_" __. . . One."_

Peter looked from Doctor Strange over to Thanos. He saw the stones glowing brightly in the Gauntlet, and then, within the blink of an eye, he saw the glowing stones disappear and reappear in Tony's hand.

"I am . . . inevitable," Thanos said and he snapped his fingers.

But no bright light streamed forward. There was no sudden wave of power. Instead, there a resounding metallic click as the metal fingers snapped.

And Tony Stark was sitting on the ground a few feet away from the Mad Titan. His right hand was glowing now as the Infinity Stones were absorbed into the nanotech suit. Tony was breathing deeply, his body overcome with the sudden power he held.

"And I –" he began, "– am . . . Iron –" but before he could finish the sentence, a string of web shot out and hit the gauntlet. With immense strength, Peter pulled and tore the gauntlet away from Tony's hand.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Tony shouted, scrambling over to Peter, who had fallen to the ground.

He was trembling, overcome with the power, but he swallowed, letting the energy of the Stones flow through him, trying to welcome it. Tony fell to his knees next to the teen and grabbed his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Tony shouted. "You have to let me do this. It has to be me."

Peter shook his head. "I just wanted to be like you," the boy whispered. And he snapped.


	3. Uncle Thor

**Disclaimer: Nope, Avengers and Marvel isn't mine. But I wish I owned Peter because then I could keep him safe from all the evil trains and villains of the world.**

**AN: This is just a fun drabble. I hope you like it. All you need to know is that Peter is babysitting for Pepper. Tony has passed because this is post-Endgame. Sorry for any mistakes or anything. I just wrote this in like thirty minutes at midnight and I felt like posting it. Hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

"Petey!" A scared cry reached the sensitive ears of one Peter Parker as Morgan Stark came running down the steps. She held a stuffed Iron Man doll in her hand and had her special Iron Man helmet upon her head. The one Tony had specially made for his little girl.

"What is it, Morg?" Peter asked. He turned the volume down on the TV so badass Keanu Reeves wouldn't bother Morgan and he held his arms out to the little girl.

"The storm is scary," she said, her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh, it'll be okay, Morg," Peter said. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, honey."

He could hear the little girl's sniffs as she tried not to cry on his shoulder.

"You know," he began. "I'm afraid of them too," he said.

"Really?" Morgan pulled back and looked at him.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, ever since I was a kid I've been scared of them. But it's gotten worse as I've gotten older."

"Why are they worse?" Morgan asked curiously.

Peter sighed. "Well, when I'm fighting bad guys, sometimes they have weapons that make really loud noises and –"

"Guns," Morgan interrupted wisely.

Peter laughed at the girl's bluntness. "Yes, guns. Anyways, they make really loud noises when they fire, and so the thunder and the lightning remind me of those sounds."

Morgan nodded.

"But you know what?" Peter asked. He smiled at the little girl.

"What?" Morgan asked. Her eyes weren't tearing anymore, fully focused on her big brother.

"Whenever I get scared of a storm and the thunder or the lightning, I just always remember that it's Uncle Thor."

Morgan smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Peter replied with a laugh. "He's just checking up on us and letting us know he's there."

"We shouldn't be scared then," Morgan said happily. "If it's just Uncle Thor, we don't have to worry."

"Completely right," Peter said, grinning. "Tell you what, if you promise not to have nightmares or anything, you can watch the rest of this movie with me okay?"

Morgan nodded. "Oh wait," she said quickly. "Can we have juice pops?"

Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I suppose," he said, trying to sound halfhearted but actually almost as excited as Morgan.

About an hour later, Pepper came home to find her daughter curled up against the side of a boy who was basically her son, both with juice rings around their mouths. She gently picked Morgan up from the couch to take her upstairs, trying not to wake Peter up, but he stirred anyways.

"Hi, Pep," Peter said sleepily.

"Hi, Peter," Pepper replied softly.

The boy stretched.

"Was Morgan okay with the storm?" Pepper asked. "I should've told you she doesn't like thunder. I hope she didn't keep you awake or anything."

Peter shook his head. "No, she was perfect. After all –" he yawned – "it's just Uncle Thor, isn't it?"

Pepper smiled. "Yeah, it is. Go back to sleep, Pete. I've got Morgan."

But at that moment, Morgan awoke in her mother's arms. "Wanna stay with Pete," the girl muttered sleepily.

Pepper chuckled lightly. "Alright then." She laid Morgan back down next to Peter, and the little girl instantly fell back to sleep. "Sleep well, you two." She laid a soft kiss on each of their foreheads before moving towards the stairs.

Before she took another step though, someone spoke. "Goodnight, Mom," Peter mumbled.

Pepper smiled. "Goodnight, kids." And she turned the lights out.


End file.
